Believe In Me: A Like I Care Story
by AriRunner9523
Summary: You asked for it, and here it is! The sequel to Like I Care! It's senior year and Kevin & Edd are still very much in love, of course :) However, who's this new guy and what's his agenda? Meanwhile, Rave has been living on his own for a while, if you could call constant visits from Nat living alone. What happens when his parents show up? KevEdd. Nave. Using my OC Christian. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome to the sequel to Like I Care, Believe In Me. This picks up at the beginning of senior year (if you remember, Like I Care ended at Junior Prom). I'm pretty excited; this is my first sequel! Alright, let's do this guys! You with me?

Chapter 1

Edd stood at his locker, smiling like a lunatic. Not only is he now a senior in high school, but he's also dating the most popular guy in school who loves him to death. Life is good.

He giggled as he felt his eyes get covered, and heard a whisper of, "Guess who."

The ravenette turned, only to find Eddy laughing in his face. "Can't believe you fell for that!"

Edd glared. "Do you need something Eddy?"

"Yeah," he said once he was finished laughing. "Only to see my best friend who spent the summer rubbing uglies with his love muffin. I mean, seriously, do you two ever come up for air?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Edd reasoned. "You, Ed, and I were together numerous times during the summer."

"Like once a month, sockhead," Eddy growled. "Maybe Kevin fucked you so hard he impaired your math skills."

Edd paled. "Is that possible?"

"Double D! Eddy!"

The two turned as Ed bounded up, crushing the two in his death grip of a hug.

"My friends! My pals! I've missed you so much!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "You saw me last week, Lumpy. It's Kevin's sex slave who's been AWOL."

Edd opened his mouth to object to Eddy's crude statement, but was interrupted by Ed saying, "Oh no! Double D, did Kevin take your brain and force you to do dirty things? The same thing happened in GRUBOR MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE." He yelled the last part.

"Um, no, Ed," Edd said, not exactly wanting to have this talk with his friend. "I was...plenty willing."

Eddy snickered.

Edd squeaked as he felt someone pinch his sides from behind. The arms then wrapped around his midsection.

"Hey babe," Kevin whispered in his ear.

"Oh gag," Eddy snarled.

"Hi Kevin!" Ed said.

"Hey Ed," Kevin said, never taking his eyes off his prize.

Eddy pulled Ed by the eyebrow, muttering something about leaving the lovebirds alone as they walked off. Finally alone, Kevin turned Edd around and kissed him passionately.

"How's my favorite dork?" Kevin teased.

"Wonderful," Edd said dreamily. Though he and Kevin have been together for four months, kissing him always took his breath away.

"Well, duh, you are," Kevin said cockily. "I'm here."

"And we're seniors!" Edd said, radiating with excitement.

"Yeah. You haven't changed your mind about our promise have you?"

"Of course not. I still intend to marry you one day."

"Perfect. I love you babe."

"I love you too, Kevin."

"Pizza at my house later?"

"Definitely."

Edd smiled as Kevin kissed him on the forehead, heading off to his first class. He took out his messenger bag, adjusting it on his shoulder and hurrying off to class. It was going to be a good year.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay, so I spaced...just a little bit.

BUT don't hurt me because I PROMISE I'll be updating tomorrow afternoon. Cross my heart! There'll be updates Wed. thru Fri. I got this guys no worries ^-^

Love you guys! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Man, I love you guys. You've already pounced on this story and you're so supportive. Thanks so much. Here comes chapter two. Leave a comment if you'd like to see me sketch my OC Christian Cunningham. If you guys are interested, I'll leave a link in the chapter 4 :)

Also here's some responses to reviews:

**Laughing Jay**: I know! I'm excited too! I won't disappoint!

**sekanikahn**: Yay thanks for being with me!

**xxIvorySkinnedxx**: You jokester you ;) Haha I'll do it justice though promise :D

**jezabella singe**: What was it that you reviewed? Was it a song? A poem?

EXPECT UPDATES EVERY DAY FROM HERE TILL FRIDAY PROMISE!

Chapter 2

Edd was exuberant as he stepped into his Honors Biology class. There's nothing he loved more than studying the components of lives, especially on a cellular level. He took a seat at a free lab table, looking around at his classmates. He recognized most of them from Science Camp, and had made friends with them during that week. However, it had been a very long week to him, as it had been the longest he'd been away from Kevin while they were together.

An unfamiliar face entered the room just after the bell had finished ringing. Mrs. Collins looked up, squinting at the late-comer. She wasn't mean, just a bit strict, but when she got angry, people became afraid.

"And why are you late?" she inquired.

The student in question pushed his bangs back from his face, revealing vibrant grey eyes. "Sorry, I'm new. Haven't exactly gotten the directions down. I ended up in Physics by accident."

"Well, that's fine," Mrs. Collins said. "Next time, ask for a note, though. You can take a seat next to Eddward here."

Edd looked up from his schedule, having heard his name. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the boy approach the seat next to him. The stranger grinned, taking a seat and holding out his hand. "Hey, I'm Christian. Christian Cunningham. You can call me Chris or Christian or your new _boyfriend_."

"Pardon me?" Edd squeaked.

Christian laughed. "Oh nothing. Just breaking the ice. Laugh, it's good for you."

Edd blinked at his boldness. "Yes, well, my name is Eddward Vincent. People usually call me Edd or Double D."

Christian leaned in, intruding slightly on Edd's personal bubble. "Double D? What kind of a nickname is that?"

Edd's face was growing hot. He could see into Christian's grey eyes, which glowed to a more silvery color as he smiled at the nerd. His black hair was constantly pushed back as it invaded his eyes, and he had a piercing on his eyebrow and four on his lower lip.

"Well, y-you see, my name is Eddward, b-but it's spelled with two D's instead o-of one," Edd explained. He was getting a bit flustered, not because Christian was a pale-skinned beauty but because close proximity made him uncomfortable. Unless it was Kevin. Or Ed and Eddy, being his best friends. "I a-also share a name with m-my t-two best friends, who go by Ed and Eddy. It's j-just easier to go by Double D to d-differentiate, you see."

Christian's head tilted to the side, a smirk on his face as he listened to Edd talk. "You know, I think I'm gonna enjoy sitting here."

"Why's that?" Edd asked.

Grey eyes glinted warmly as he said, "You're adorable and looking at you is already a highlight to the monotony of school. Also, the way you speak and stutter just makes you even cuter, Double Dollface."

_Obviously, Christian's a very affectionate person with his friends,_ Edd deduced in his head. _He's only just met me and is already speaking to me like we've known each other our whole lives. He doesn't hold back what's on his mind. Nathan will like him._

Edd blushed. "I appreciate the compliment, Christian, but I'd hate to be a distraction from your learning."

He shrugged. "Eh, I'll be fine. And I'd hate to move away from my first friend."

"I'm sure you'll make more as the day progresses," Edd assured. "Perhaps you'd like to sit with my friends and me at lunch. I'm sure they'd welcome you with open arms."

"I'll join you tomorrow. I'm seeing my dad today for lunch. I don't see him often, so I can't miss it."

"I see. I'll save you a seat tomorrow then, Christian."

"Looking forward to it, Double Dreamy-Eyes."

Edd just blushed harder.

* * *

An hour later, Edd showed Christian to his next class. They rounded a corner, and Edd spotted Kevin getting a drink at the water fountain.

"Kevin!" Edd called out.

Christian noticed a change in Edd's disposition as Kevin approached them. There was something between them, and his suspicions were confirmed when the redhead's hand rested on the small nerd's lower back. Kevin nuzzled his nose in Edd's black curls, and whispered something to him that Christian couldn't hear. Edd blushed.

"Kevin, this is my new friend Christian," Edd introduced. "Christian, this is my boyfriend, Kevin."

"Nice to meet you, man," Kevin said, grinning.

As they shook hands, Christian scanned the barrier that kept him from the adorable nerd. He could see the allure of Kevin: He was built strong and tall with kind green eyes and soft, full lips. Basically the all-American Mr. Perfect, which led Christian to wonder how this boy wasn't straight as these types usually were. Those green eyes focused on the blue ones next to him, and he looked into them with adoration. Edd reciprocated the look, and Christian knew their love was deep. He'd never get to Edd. Didn't stop him from dreaming.

They continued down the hall, Christian trying to block out the affection radiating off the couple next to him as they walked. Edd bid Christian goodbye at his class, though Kevin was too engrossed in the skin behind Edd's ear to notice they'd lost a member of their trio. He waved the two off, trying not to look as dejected as he felt. The cute ones were always taken.

Kevin and Edd kept walking, both of their classes at the end of the hall. Kevin was still nibbling at the skin behind Edd's ear, relying on the smaller to steer them in the right direction because he clearly wasn't paying attention. Edd was used to Kevin's love for public displays of affections, and had also grown into the habit of biting his lip to keep from moaning in front of everyone as Kevin sucked at Edd's pulse point.

"This is highly inappropriate in a public setting," Edd pointed out.

"At least my hand isn't down your pants," Kevin said, smirking.

Kevin kissed him deeply as they reached their classes, then said, "Meet me in the library during lunch."

The redhead knew just how to work his boyfriend into doing what he wanted. Kissing Edd always made every thought leave his head, and after a kiss was the best time to ask the ravenette to do something risky without him rattling off every possible reason not to.

And in Edd's post-kiss haze, he simply nodded dreamily, pecking Kevin's lips once more as they parted ways.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nat couldn't believe Rave skipped out on the first day of school. He was so excited to see his rage-case boyfriend. They hadn't seen each other all summer because of Nat's parents dragging him out to their movie set in Bangkok. It was a drag, but at least they had Skype. Rave told Nat every night that he was enjoying his solitude, but in Rave-speak that really meant "I miss you."

During lunch break, Nat decided he'd drive over and see if Rave was okay. A few days before the last day of junior year, they'd found Rave a nice apartment not far from casa de Goldberg. After throwing a fit about not needing help paying for it, Nat ended up pitching in for the down payment anyway. The actor got a job soon after that, but sometimes he still had to pitch in, sending money to him from Bangkok to help. After a while, Rave just gave in and let his boyfriend help. There's no use in trying to tell Nat not to do something.

A few minutes later, Nat was standing in front of Rave's door. Using his spare key, he let himself in, announcing himself. Hearing no answer, he ventured further into the house, taking off his shoes at the door to save himself from the Rave-rant about mud on his carpets.

He went into the living room, finding Rave laying on the couch in nothing but Nat's Tom & Jerry pajama bottoms. He smirked, and leaned over the couch, melting as those soft dark eyes met his. He valued moments when Rave didn't glare at him and tell him to go away. Nat looked up, seeing Adventure Time on the TV.

"Cartoons?" he muttered. "You hate cartoons. Are you okay, babe?"

"Fine," Rave whispered, gesturing for Nat to come lay down with him. "Just kinda creeped out."

Nat walked around the couch, and curled up with Rave, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the crook of his dark-skinned neck. His skin color came from his distant Native American heritage, and Nat adored it. One of Rave's arms encircled Nat's shoulders, the other hand buried itself in teal hair. With their legs tangled there was no space between them, and the two basked in each other's warmth.

"What's going on?" Nat asked, breath hot against Rave's neck.

The actor shivered. "I've been getting these weird phone calls. A lot, actually. If I answer them, the person instantly hangs up. I thought they'd leave a voice mail if I didn't pick up, but they don't. I kinda wanna disconnect my phone."

The teal-head nuzzled Rave's neck affectionately. "It's probably someone pranking you. If you find out who it is, let me know. I'll leave a flaming-dog-poo-bag on their doorstep."

Rave chuckled. "You're such a child, Goldberg."

"Hey, sweetheart. Get dressed and come back to school with me."

"Why?"

"Well, as much as I like you in my p.j.'s, they won't let you in school like that."

"No, doofus, I meant why should I come back to school? I've missed half a day."

"So what? I missed you. And you've played enough hooky today. Get that tight little ass up."

"You first. I can't move with you clinging to me like a dryer lint sheet."

"Fine. We'll pick this up again later, though."

"Whatever, Nat."


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well no one asked, much to my dismay, but I sketched Christian anyway. No one ask about what he's wearing this was just a doodle I was doing during Academic Bowl: _ . ?fbid=660524050710707&set=a.118396544923463.21657.100002593548619&type=1&theater_

Chapter 4

Edd was nervous as he entered the library. He couldn't believe he let Kevin trick him once again. He needs to control his hormones.

Sitting down on a beanbag chair toward the back, he took out his Honors Biology book to kill some time. Kevin, who was coming from Algebra II, would be a few minutes. That class is across the school.

It was lucky, at least, that no one ever came into the library during the lunch hour. That's mostly because it's supposed to be locked, but as the librarian's assistant, Edd has a spare key.

Edd had read through the first three chapters when he heard the door open. He looked up to see his redheaded lover grinning mischievously at him. The ravenette stood up, running a hand through his hair. He'd stopped wearing his hat a long time ago, yet Eddy still calls him sockhead. Old habits die hard.

Kevin gripped Edd's hips, backing him against a bookcase, out of sight of any windows. The nerd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck as he was lifted off the ground, and he then wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's muscular waist.

The jock smiled. "Hey babe."

The smile was returned shyly. "Greetings Kevin."

"Come here often?"

"Only when you feel the need to satiate your unwielding lust, it seems."

"I'm gonna fuck those complaints right out of you."

"Considering your lips convert all my thoughts to mush, that's probably true. In fact, isn't that how we got here?"

Kevin grinned, catching Edd's lips in a slow, hungry kiss. Talking ceased, and the library was silent but for the sounds of lips on skin and tongues clashing. Edd's head tilted back slightly as the redhead nipped at the underside of his chin, biting his lip to keep noises from escaping. The nerd was placed back on the ground, his white shirt discarded and replaced with calloused hands caressing his thin frame. Edd impatiently began to unbutton Kevin's black shirt, and both missed the sound of the door opening.

Edd sucked roughly on Kevin's collar bone, the redhead gasping and pressing himself against his smaller lover. The two froze, however, when they heard someone clear their throat. Christian stood not far from them, a mask of shock covering jealousy on his face.

"Oh, um, hey Christian," Edd stuttered, mortified.

Kevin eyed the teen, noticing the way his attention focused on Edd, and he immediately picked up Edd's shirt, shielding him as they redressed from prying eyes.

"Sorry to, uh, interrupt," Christian said meekly. Actually, he wasn't sorry. "I was sent here by my Honors Lit teacher to find Count of Monte Cristo. She was short on books due to me being a late addition."

"I'll help you find it," said a now fully-dressed Edd. "My, you're in Honors Literature also?"

"Yeah," the silver-eyed beauty confirmed. "Honors Bio, Honors Lit, Calculus, AP Psychology, Physics, and piano to keep my day from being boring." He laughed.

"Well aren't you a smartypants," Kevin said, trying to hide his bitterness as he watched Christian follow Edd to another bookcase. He could tell Christian liked Edd, and the boy was smart so they'd be in a lot of the same classes. That put Kevin at a disadvantage.

"Where I come from, taking those classes is pretty common for a senior," Christian explained as Edd checked the book out for him in the teacher's name. "I come from the city, and my old school was bigger with more class opportunities."

Christian smiled fondly at Edd, then left the library. Kevin glared after him.

"You must remember to lock the door when you come in if you don't wish for us to be interrupted, Kevin," Edd said, smirking at his boyfriend.

Kevin's glare melted instantly, and he leaned across the counter to peck Edd's lips. "I'll remember next time."

"You'll no doubt trick me in here again," Edd laughed.

"Edd, can I talk to you about something?" Kevin asked.

Edd walked around the counter, backing the redhead into a chair and sitting on his lap. "About what?"

"That guy, Christian. He looks at you the way I look at you, and it makes me uncomfortable."

"Now, now, Kevin. He's my _friend_, nothing more. Even if he did harbor romantic feelings for me, I wouldn't return them, because I love you."

The jock smiled, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. "I love you too. I'm sorry for getting worked up over nothing."

The nerd grinned. "You are forgiven. And I'm sorry for attracting other males with my...what's the word you'd say?"

Kevin laughed. "Smexi-ness?"

"Yes, '_smexi-ness_,' though not a word, it s-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by soft lips connecting with his.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yeah, Fomalhaut, I figured people wouldn't be too fond of Christian. But this is just the beginning. I promise that by the end you'll like him a bit more. AND THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY WITHOUT SPOILING ANYTHING. I'm pretty excited about what I have planned :)

Chapter 5

After school, Nat drove Rave home as he always did. This trip wasn't ordinary, though, because when they arrived at Rave's apartment complex, there were two figures outside his door.

"Why are those people in front of my apartment?" Rave asked.

Nat squinted, trying to see if he could recognize them. "I dunno. You said you've been getting weird calls, right?"

Rave nodded. "Maybe you should...walk me to the door...I mean in case there's trouble. I don't wanna be alone."

Nat grinned. "As if your macho man would ever turn down a damsel in distress."

"Shut the fuck up and follow me," the actor growled, getting out of the car.

"Gladly," the teal head said, admiring his excellent view.

The pair cautiously made their way to the second floor, trudging toward the man and woman waiting at his door. Rave's eyes widened as he finally got a good look at the strangers.

"Jamie!" the woman called.

"Shit," Rave cursed.

"Huh?" Nat wondered.

The woman glided forward gracefully, and wrapped Rave in a huge hug. She had tan skin and dark eyes and hair, making her look very similar to Rave. Nat obviously noticed this, but he needed it to be said out loud for him to be sure.

"Hello son," the man, who had pale skin, brown hair, and green eyes, spoke up.

"Son?" Nat echoed, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Nat, these are my parents..." Rave muttered, looking like he was about to barf.

The woman pulled away to hug Nat as well. "I'm Melinda and this is my husband Jarrod."

"I'm Nat, his boyfriend," the teal head introduced himself.

Rave's eyes went wide. Nat didn't just let the cat out of the bag, he practically threw it as hard as he could.

Melinda paled. "I didn't know James was like that."

"Yeah, you wouldn't," the actor said bitterly.

Jarrod sighed. "Now don't be like that, James, we're here aren't we? Can't we visit?"

"Only if there's something in it for you!" Rave snarled. "You abandoned me a long time ago and haven't said a word to me since. What makes you think I want to see you? And why have you been calling my house and hanging up? That freaked me out!"

"Calm down, honey," Melinda cooed. "We just weren't sure what to say. I figured this would be better in person. I thought you'd appreciate the effort."

Rave glared at her. "Why put in the effort now? Why not when I was young and needed you? You never wanted me! What has changed?"

Nat reached for Rave's hand, pulling the taller close to him. "Maybe we should pick this up another time. I think Ra-James needs time to let this information settle in."

"We'll be at the hotel, honey," Melinda offered. "Just come talk to us when you're ready."

"Fat fucking chance," Rave spat, dragging Nat to his car.

* * *

"Are you staying for dinner, James?" Julia Goldberg asked her son's boyfriend.

"If you'll have me, ma'am," Rave smiled.

"Now, now, call me Julia," she tutted. "Ma'am makes me feel old. We've been over this, sweetheart."

Rave nodded.

Kedd and Julia Goldberg weren't like normal parents. While other parents were busy insisting a preset future for their sons consisting of 9 to 5's and a wife and kids, Kedd and Julia just let Nat loose, telling him to let his freak flag fly. And of course, the result of that was a teal-haired bisexual goofball with no ambition or tolerance for others' personal space. Unless you count marrying Rave one day as an ambition.

The two are successful directors and don't get to be home often, but always think of their son, calling, writing, and sending momentos as often as they can. Rave always admired that about them; no matter how far away they were, they always had Nat on their mind. That's more than he could say for his parents.

Kedd noticed Rave picking at his food, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, James? You look a bit far away."

Rave opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"His parents showed today for the first time in ten years," Nat answered for him.

"Nat!" Rave hissed.

"Ten years?" Kedd echoed. "Well, they don't seem very suitable parents, do they Julia?"

"Why did they leave?" Julia asked.

The actor sighed. "They just didn't want me. Now they're back feeding me bullshit that they wanna be a family. Why couldn't they have decided that when I was little? Why do they think it's okay to just change their minds like that?"

"At least they came back," Julia reasoned. "Would you rather they not contact you for the rest of your life?"

"Things would certainly be clearer if they kept their distance," Rave mumbled.

Kedd wiped his face with a napkin. "Well maybe, and I'm just spitballin' here, you should talk to them about it."

Rave sighed. "I don't know."

"You can't throw away family," Nat said. "I don't know what I'd do without my parents. I think if they wanna attempt to be better parents, you should let them try. I mean, the past is the past, right?"

"Absolutely," his mother smiled.

Rave chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Fine. I'll talk to them in the morning. I want you with me though, Nat."

The teal head smiled. "Of course, love muffin."

Kedd and Julia shared a laugh as Rave sneered at the pet name.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Smut chapter whoop whoop! Okay so I tried writing a new type of sex... Man, writing sex makes me uncomfortable. You guys are lucky I love you.  
Oh, and if you guys are interested, I've drawn a cute fanart of Edd in a cheerleader costume. Leave reviews if you wanna see it and I'll leave a link! :)

Chapter 6

That night, Edd and Kevin were eating pizza at the jock's house, Edd perched on the counter with Kevin beside him leaning against it. The nerd had noticed that his boyfriend had been pretty far away since the library incident, and even now he was staring off into space, deep in thought.

Edd nudged him. "Sweetie?"

Kevin blinked, and grinned up at the boy. "Yes?"

"Why do you seem so distracted?" Edd asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Just strangling Christian in my head."

Edd rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you are _still_ focused on that. Honestly, Kevin, just because there_ are_ other options, doesn't mean you will lose me."

The redhead sighed.

"Do you believe I'll cheat?"

The larger hung his head. "I don't know..."

Edd hopped off the counter. "When will your father be home?"

"Not until tomorrow. Business trip."

"In that case, allow me to show you how dedicated I am to you."

Edd took his hand, leading his boyfriend up the stairs to his room. He pushed Kevin to lie down, and began to take off his shirt.

Kevin's mouth got dry. "What are you doing?"

The nerd soon stood fully exposed next to the bed. "I am showing you my dedication. I will do all the work. You just enjoy it."

The redhead swallowed hard, eyes sweeping Edd's pale form as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Kevin's hips. He kissed him slowly and affectionately, focusing every ounce of love into it. Kevin accepted everything he offered, letting Edd do his thing. The nerd's tongue playfully traced his mouth.

Edd pulled Kevin into a sitting position and removed his shirt, placing shy, feather light kisses from his ear to his collar bone. The redhead, hands gripping thin hips, closed his eyes, letting his lover's presence fill his senses. The nerd sucked on Kevin's collar bone, eliciting a gasp from the latter, before returning to his lips.

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I'll say it as many times as it takes." Kiss. "I'll shout it to heaven and back."

Kevin smiled, enjoying Edd's proclamation as the boy continued, "One day, you and I will be married." Kiss. "We'll have a house and we'll adopt children." Kiss. "I promised and I'll always promise." Kiss. "I love you Kevin."

"Alright, alright, I believe you," the redhead laughed. "And I love you too. It's because I love you that I get scared of losing you. I was wrong to think you'd ever hurt me like that. Plus, you couldn't handle the guilt of cheating anyhow."

Edd scoffed. "Are you saying I'm not bad enough?"

Kevin caught Edd's lower lip between his teeth before joking, "A puppy is badder than you."

The nerd smirked. "I'll just have to prove my deviousness then."

He pushed Kevin back down, moving to take off the rest of the redhead's clothes. Kevin just grinned as he watched Edd at work. Now sitting beside him, Edd traced a finger teasingly down Kevin's torso, trailing his finger so close to the redhead's erection that he noticed his mouth water. He firmly gripped the shaft, making Kevin shudder and groan as he slowly moved his hand up and down.

"F-fucking tease," Kevin growled.

"Excuse you, did you not want me to be _naughty_?"

The jock's eyes widened when Edd drew out the word "naughty," and his hips bucked. Finally, Edd bent down to lick the head of his erection, slowly engulfing the teen's length.

"Edd..." Kevin sighed. "Please... More..."

Edd lifted his head to look at his lover, purposely breathing over the moist head and grinning at Kevin's shivers. "What is it you want, Kevin? I am your humble slave."

"I thought you were doing all the work," Kevin said slyly.

"Technically, taking orders from you is doing all the work," Edd said, fingers tracing up the redhead's inner thigh. "Telling me what to do could be considered your bonus."

"How about you give me a show, babe?" Kevin suggested.

The nerd paled. "You mean... Like that _one_ time...?"

"Yup. Get the box from under my bed."

Edd did as he was told, trying not to look embarrassed. He hadn't recovered from the last time Kevin asked him to do this. It was one thing to be pleasured by Kevin. It was another to pleasure himself on a toy as the redhead watched. He seemed to enjoy it, though. As an alpha, he likes feeling superior.

He set the box next to Kevin, and took out a long, sky blue dildo. The redhead had bought it because it matched Edd's eyes. He climbed on top of Kevin, hovering over the jock on his hands and knees. Applying lube to the dildo, he began to insert it into his opening. Biting his lip, he stared into Kevin's green eyes with a determined and lusty look on his face as the toy filled him.

He began to move the dildo in and out of himself, gasping and moaning softly as he maintained eye contact. He knew it drove Kevin crazy, and was hoping the redhead would lose patience and make him do something else. This was not his favorite activity.

"That's right, Edd, fuck yourself on that dildo," Kevin whispered. "Imagine it's me inside you."

Edd moaned at the thought. Kevin really liked dirty talk, and it actually made performing this act a little more enjoyable.

After a few minutes of Edd pleasuring himself, Kevin decided it was time for the main event. "That's enough. Put the dildo away and fucking ride me."

Edd grinned, happy to be past that. He put the toy away, sliding the box back under the bed. Grabbing the lube and a condom, he positioned himself over Kevin. Edd took the liberty of rolling the condom on and spreading the lube on his erection, and carefully slid down onto it, one hand on Kevin's chest and the other on his this to balance himself.

Both moaned as their hips met, and Edd wiggled a bit to get comfortable. Kevin reached up to caress the nerd's cheek, trailing his hand lovingly across his jaw and down his neck and chest, as if worried he'd disappear.

Finally, Edd began to move, rolling his hips in a slow rhythm. The redhead gripped his hips, guiding his lover into a faster pace. Closing his eyes again, Kevin listened around him: Edd's breathy gasps and high keens as Kevin hit his prostate over and over, having memorized it long ago, his own grunts, those skinny hips smacking against his. He opened his eyes, smiling at the sight of Edd. The boy was truly an angel as he came undone, glowing as the light hit his sweaty frame, eye shut tight, mouth open like a fish struggling to breathe. Edd was, most likely, struggling to take in a steady breath anyway, so it was fitting.

The rhythm broke when Kevin came, hips jerking as he rode his orgasm. Edd threw his head back, orgasm spilling over his lover's muscular chest. He fell to the side, exhausted.

"I love you, Kevin," he mumbled.

"I know," Kevin smiled. "I love you too."

Edd glanced at his fluids on Kevin's chest, muttering an incoherent "_Filthy, filthy, filthy..._" as he fell asleep. The redhead rolled his eyes, and reached under his bed for the disinfectant wipes Edd had insisted he buy. He cleaned himself off, and threw the wipe away, laying on his back and cradling Edd into his chest. Planting a gentle kiss on his forehead, Kevin fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I wouldn't make Christian a home-wrecker. He's more of a game-player. And you'll see why ;) The sonnet is "Joy In Desire More Than Desire Of Joy by John Barlas

Chapter 7

The next day at lunch was the day Kevin decided to tolerate the Eds to sit with his boyfriend. However, he hadn't anticipated having to deal with someone else as well.

"So I turn around, and a football hits me square in the face!" Eddy whined. "I hate gym class."

"Should've kept your eye on the ball, pipsqueak," Kevin laughed.

"Oh, my eye was _all over_ the ball," Eddy grumbled.

Ed interrupted. "I found an alien planet guys!"

Eddy smacked the fork away from his face. "That's just the lunch lady's beard hair, numbskull."

"Honestly, that woman is unsanitary," Edd added, enjoying his lunch from home.

Eddy guffawed. "Yeah she needs a hair net for her beard more than she needs one for her head, am I right!"

All the boys laughed at that.

"Hey Double D."

All laughter ceased as the boys noticed Christian standing beside the table.

"Who's this guy?" Eddy asked.

"He tutored me yesterday!" Ed said. "Hi Christian!"

"Is that seat you offered yesterday still free?" Christian asked.

"Certainly," Edd said, patting the chair yesterday.

Christian sat down, not missing the glare he was recieving from Kevin. Obviously the redhead had figured him out, and he respected that Edd like Kevin and didn't want to cause trouble for him. Although, getting on Kevin's nerves proved to be slightly amusing, as long as he didn't get punched.

"Are your eyes bluer today?" Christian asked Edd, invading his personal space slightly.

Edd leaned back, back meeting his boyfriend's arm. "No, I'm sure they're just as blue as when you last saw them."

The casanova smirked, leaning back into place. "Must be the light. Have you read the sonnet for Honors Lit."

"What sonnet?" Edd asked.

Christian cleared his throat, leaning in next to Edd once again. "_Joy in desire more than desire of joy, hath ever been my passion: mute from far, to love an unknown woman like a star; To build in dreams no waking could destroy, some island-palace far from life's annoy; By strength of spirit to force the silver bar, of twilight till the dawn-gates stood ajar, and gaze on Paradise, a dazzled boy; To look o'er the ocean's grey, lit form, in the dim morning; And in starry night, upon the myriad-mustered worlds above; To emulate the unequaled, Greece and Rome, heroes and deeds, the heads of faith and fight; To adore thee whom I may scarcely love_."

Christian leaned back in his seat as if nothing happened and began to eat. Edd was blushing, Eddy's mouth was hanging open, Ed was as clueless as always, and Kevin...

Kevin was fuming. He was so pissed. He may not be the brightest light on the tree, but he knows a love sonnet when he hears one. Especially when some asshole is reciting one to his boyfriend.

Slamming his hands down on the table, he stood up. "What the fuck is your deal!"

Christian smirked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend, you fucking ass-face!" Kevin screamed, making everyone in the room focus on the scene.

"Kevin!" Edd scolded.

"Sooo mature," Christian added.

"Don't help, you shithead!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, now don't _you_ get involved," Edd warned. "Now, Kevin, please sit down."

"Not until he leaves!" the redhead growled.

Christian rolled his eyes, and picked up his tray, calmly walking away. Everyone returned to their business, the situation having been diffused, and Kevin sat back down.

"Is it safe for Ed to come up now?" said a voice under the table.

No one had noticed that in the commotion, poor Ed had slid under the table to hide.

"Yes, it's safe Ed," Edd told him soothingly.

Ed jumped up, nearly knocking the table over, and dove headfirst into his mashed potatoes and gravy.

Eddy grimaced at his friend, then looked at Kevin. "I know that Christian dude was basically trying to piss you off by flirting with Edd, but did you have to be such a possessive asshole about it?"

"Excuse me, shrimp?" Kevin leered.

"Actually, Kevin, he's somewhat correct," Edd interjected. Kevin looked at him in disbelief. "My apologies, Kevin, but you caused a spectacle and acted very immaturely. There are better ways to deal with people that, ahem, '_piss you off_' as Eddy put it."

"Double D said piss!" Ed shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kevin said, ignoring Ed. "I just got so fucking mad."

Edd kissed his cheek. "Apology accepted, Kevin, just please do try to control yourself."

Kevin nodded, and went in for a kiss on the lips, only to be interrupted by the bell.

"Shall we walk to class together?" Edd asked, standing up with Kevin at his side.

"Yeah, just a sec," Kevin said, running over to Nat.

"Yo man," Nat said, noticing his friend catch up to him. "What was with you and that Christian guy?"

"That's why I'm here," Kevin said. "I need your help. How can I get him to stop hitting on Edd."

Nat tapped his chin with his index finger thoughtfully. "I have just the thing."


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I've been lazy lately. So here's a short update. Be happy I did one at all! The bright side is that I've started an outline for a new Nave story *pauses for Fomalhaut squeal* and it should be up sometime at the end of the month or the beginning of next month.

Chapter 8

Nat drove Rave home again, and like yesterday, his parents were waiting by the door. Nat glanced over at his boyfriend, who was looking a bit pale.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

Rave jumped, having been deep in thought. "Y-yeah. Let's just do this."

"Whatever you say, lil' mama," Nat said, trying to ease the tension with his Elvis impersonation.

The actor, too nervous to even shoot Nat a glare, walked with determination up to his apartment, the teal head loyally at his heels. The pair stopped in front of Rave's parents, and without saying a word, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door, gesturing them to enter.

"Nice place, son," Jarrod commented. "I see you've become quite adept at taking care of yourself."

"As if I had a choice," Rave grumbled, sitting next to Nat on his loveseat. Melinda took a seat on a nearby armchair, and Jarrod just stood beside her.

"It's important you know why we left," Melinda said, finally, breaking the awkward silence that had arisen. "Over the years, your father had been tapping into satellite networks for-"

Jarrod clamped a hand over his wife's mouth. "My work! For my work!"

Rave raised an eyebrow.

She removed her husband's hand. "Needless to say, it was illegal. Government agents came looking for him, so we had to disappear."

"And leave me behind," the actor added bitterly.

"We didn't have time to come back for you," Jarrod explained. "And we were sorry every day we spent without you."

"I was so worried about you," Melinda threw in.

Rave shook his head, and burst out the front door. For a few seconds, Nat was trapped in the room with Rave's parents, until he finally got up and followed his boyfriend outside, finding him leaning against the wall next to the door. Nat shut the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's not fair," Rave said, crying evident in his voice. "They can't just show up and decide to care. It's not fucking right."

"I know, baby," the teal head said, kissing Rave on the cheek. "Hold on a minute."

He went back inside, and asked Rave's parents to leave.

"But why?" Melinda asked.

"He just...needs time," Nat explained. "You can understand that."

The two nodded, and made their way to the door. Nat guided them out, noticing how Rave shrunk against the wall, trying not to be seen.

"Goodbye dear," Melinda said to him.

"Mother," Rave muttered.

"Son," Jarrod said.

"Dad."

Once the two were out of sight, Rave took Nat's hand and led him inside. Nat disappeared into the kitchen, announcing that he was going to make Rave feel better.

Nat reappeared in an apron, sitting down in front of the couch. Rave had laid down, and watched Nat peacefully, despite the fact that he'd more than likely gotten flour on the carpet.

"I'm baking cookies," Nat said, threading his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Thank you," Rave said quietly.

The two were silent for a few moments.

"It's all gonna work out," Nat said finally.

"I'm not so sure."

"I am. And I'm always right."

Rave laughed, and Nat smiled because he was able to make Rave laugh. He pulled off the apron, and laid down next to the actor, kissing all over his face. A few minutes later, the timer went off, and Nat hurried away to take out the cookies. He returned with a plate full, and Rave sat up.

He smiled. "Peanut butter."

"Your favorite," Nat added. "And how about I put in Legally Blonde."

"Sounds like a plan."


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

Author's Note: So I extended Chapter 8. Yeah, I did that for you guys. You may love me now.

I regret to inform you guys that The Match Test will not have a sequel. Idk where else to take it. Sorry guys.

I'm quite pleased with myself. I ended my summer vacay by finishing this crazy epic book trilogy (The False Prince, The Runaway King, and The Shadow Throne by Jennifer Neilson. Read them. Seriously Neilson is the devil with all her fucking plot twists you will never ever be bored) dyeing my hair (which I now worship) and finishing a record amount of anime without my brain falling out. Boy, do I have a productive life.

In hindsight, I should've been using that time learning to drive and getting a job like other people my age. Anyone fourteen and under just enjoy being a bum on your parents because those years are about over. Responsibility, blech!

Anywho, I start school TOMORROW. You heard me. THAT MEANS MOOORE UPDATING! If you've been with me since my early stories (Swoop In, Rock Me Baby, etc.) then you know I update up to four times a week during the school year. ...On good days... But yeah more of my bullshit to come. Submit suggestions right here if you'd like *holds up trash can* Jk jk guys you can just PM me or whatever. TALK TO ME I LOVE HEARING FROM YOUR FACES!

One last thing: If you're a fan of Sebastian x Ciel from the anime Kuroshitsuji, go check out the single GREATEST MOST LEWD fanfiction I have ever had the pleasure of reading. It is called The Body Shoppe by robovacation, and after each chapter I end up with broken ribs and a throbbing cock.

Haha jk I'm a girl. Did anyone go TMI?

OKAY I WILL STOP TALKING ON THAT CREEPY NOTE GO READ

* * *

Chapter 8 Part 2

Rave woke up, back sore from sleeping on the couch. He'd fallen asleep during Legally Blonde without even realizing it. He must've been pretty damn comfortable to have fallen asleep on his couch of all places. Then he noticed a warmth against his back, and heard a small groan. Of course; he always falls asleep when he watches a movie with Nat. He's just too warm. And cuddly.

Rave turned, nuzzling his nose into the teal head's neck. "Nat?"

Nat stirred, and his fingers made their way into the actor's fading purple hair. "Yeah doll?"

The taller grinned when he heard Nat's scratchy voice. "Do you want breakfast?"

Nat's eyes shot open at the mention of food. "Waffles?"

Rave chuckled. "Whatever you want, baby. Thanks for being there for me yesterday."

Nat looked down to make sure it was really Rave pressed against his chest. He'd never heard his boyfriend say such a thing before.

He cleared his throat. "I'll, uh, have waffles then. Can I grab a shower?"

"Yeah. Remember, you've got clothes in the spare drawer, so you better not stretch out my jeans like last time, fat ass."

Nat grinned. That's more like it.

Twenty minutes later, Rave noticed subtle footsteps enter the kitchen. Nat always tried to scare the actor, which always ended in smirking and injury. For example:

The teal head leapt forward to pinch Rave's side, and ended up on the floor pouting a swollen lip up at his boyfriend, who was holding a wooden spoon.

"You gotta stop jacking up my face," Nat grumbled.

"You gotta stop trying to scare me," Rave countered. "It's futile and annoying."

"The day I successfully scare the jizz out of you is the day I stop."

The taller smirked. "There are better ways to get jizz out of me."

Nat returned the smirk, and got to his feet, rubbing at the hem of Rave's shirt. "I'm aware, sugarplum tits."

The actor grimaced and turned to put the finished waffles on a plate. "That is the _worst_ nickname ever. In fact, you get an award. Worst Nickname on Earth. You beat out Leonardo DiCaprio for it, just like everyone else in anything." (I'm not even sorry for that joke XD)

Nat smirked. "Well then, guess that one shall stick."

Rave paled. "No! Noooo! I will take _any_ other nickname. Seriously."

"You need to choose your words more carefully, Daddy long legs."

"Oh no."

"Ass slut?"

"Ugh."

"Property of the King of Butts?"

"Oh, fuck me."

"Barbara Streisand?"

"I...don't mind that one."

"My assistant in the disappearing cane trick?"

At this point, the waffles were forgotten as Nat's back hit the tile floor and Rave's mouth promptly shut him up. The fastest way to get his boyfriend naked, Nat has discovered, is to annoy him so badly that he has to use his mouth just to get him to shut up. This lesson is present in every movie and TV show with a really nervous, gabby chick and her boyfriend. (Someone get this please, I beg of you. This technique is quite common, primarily in sitcoms)

Rave's mouth left his with a pop, and he growled, "Stick out your tongue."

Nat's eyebrows shot up, and he complied. The actor held his face in in his hands as his tongue slid down the muscle, leaving no inch of it unexplored. The teal head brought his arms up to grip his boyfriend's shoulders. _Was Rave seriously tongue-fucking his mouth?_

He left Nat's mouth, which hung open as if he hadn't noticed anything and began sucking on his earlobe. The shorter then noticed the mouth had gone elsewhere, and groaned as Rave's teeth tugged on the flesh of his ear. The fabric of Rave's t-shirt between his fingers, his eyes opened.

"Is this my shirt from last night?" Nat asked.

"Maybe," Rave muttered huskily into his boyfriend's ear.

The teal head shivered. "When did you get this?"

"When you were in the shower, duh. You left it on the living room floor before you laid down with me last night. Remember?"

"Oh yeah... So why did you put it on?"

Rave chuckled, a low, sultry sound that made Nat bite his lip. "I wanted to see if it was long enough to hide the fact that I've got no underwear on."

Nat's eyes went wide.

You see, there are three sides to Rave. Side one is the one everyone sees: moody, emo, princess, actor, bitch. Side two is reserved for...really only Nat: sweet, caring, princess, actor, occasionally bitchy. And side three, the rarest of all: Frisky Rave.

The actor's back hit the floor as the shirt was practically ripped from his body. Nat paused to gaze upon the bare body of his breathtaking lover, worshiping his beauty. This is what happened pretty much every single time they fooled around, and Rave was used to it. It fact, he enjoyed it. At least he would be if the cold kitchen floor weren't freezing his ass cheeks.

"You good?" Rave asked.

Nat swallowed. "Yeah. That's enough gawking for today. Just gotta make sure that image is planted firmly in my brain for masturbation purposes."

Rave rolled his eyes, and then gasped as soft lips encased his erection. Hollowing out his cheeks, Nat took as much of the actor's cock as could. _He may be prissy, but his penis is nothing to scoff at,_ Nat thought as the tip touched the back of his throat. He _loved_ Rave's manhood; he loved the way it felt in his mouth and the way his skin tasted. He feasted upon his boyfriend, the latter quickly coming undone as that mouth worked all the right places. Hands fisting his hair, sweat glistening on his skin, mouth open spilling moans and curses, Rave's hips jolted as he came closer and closer to his end. Nat's hands pinned his hips, and he relaxed his throat to swallow everything Rave had to offer.

"Nggh...Naaaat!" Rave moaned. "_FUCK AGH NAT!_"

The teal head swallowed every bit of Rave's cum eagerly, and sat back on his knees, taking in the sight of his boyfriend coming down from his high. Nat watched with a contented smile as Rave panted, skin shining and eyes lidded. Man, did Nat enjoy looking at Rave naked.

"You look like an angel," Nat pointed out, running his fingertips along Rave's inner thigh. "A really sexy angel. Like Victoria's Secret or something. Y'know, you should model."

Rave held his hand up to Nat's face. "Mute button, please."

The shorter of the two smirked, and brought his hand up to lace his fingers with the actor's. Rave smiled.

When he'd calmed down, Rave sat up, and took notice of Nat's erection through his pajama bottoms. His fingers went to the hem of the pants, but hands on his wrists brought him to a halt.

"What about you?" Rave asked.

Nat smiled. "I just want the waffles."

Rave's mouth fell open. "OH FUCK YOU!"

"Don't be like that, baby. You can give me head later. Or ride me."

"Or I could kick your teeth in!"

"Fine. After waffles."

"_OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD._"

* * *

Author's Note Part Deux: This is plotless filler, I know. BUT IT'S CUTE RIGHT? Waffleeessssssssss yessssss :3


	11. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Now for the moment you've all been waiting for: What are Nat and Kevin planning for Christian? LE GASP!

(On an unrelated note: My dad spilled pickle juice on the carpet. DEAR GOD THE SMELL PLEASE HELP ME. *gags* Seriously, how do people eat pickles. I'm trying not to puke the smell is so horrid.)

This chapter has a nice big helping of Christian in it. Now please, hold your boos. In fact, I am about to introduce another OC of mine. At the end of the chapter, I'll give you more information about them, but for now, read on.

* * *

Chapter 9

Nat's plan went into action later that day. Kevin and Nat skipped football practice for the job, Nat telling the coach that the school lunch went straight through him and Kevin telling him his dad is in the hospital. The teal head felt his excuse was better because the coach was sure to offer good wishes to Mr. Barr, but Kevin would deal with that later.

The two parted ways, each off to carry out their end of the plan. Kevin's half consisted of a neatly-written note and a skillfully obtained address from an office assistant.

Christian sat on his couch, laptop on his lap playing _Blue Exorcist_, an anime he'd become very attached to as of late. He jumped when someone knocked on the front door, and groaned when he realized he had to get up. Trudging to the door, he smoothed his hair down in the mirror next to the door, and opened it.

"May I...huh?"

He looked around, finding no one, and grimaced. It was probably some grade schooler pulling a prank. Taking advantage of the fact that he had already left the couch, he stepped outside to check the mail for his mom, when he heard a crunch under his foot. _A note? Who'd leave a note?_ Christian opened it.

_Dear Christian,_  
_I require your assistance at once. Please meet me in the park for further instructions._  
_Sincerely, Eddward_

He cocked an eyebrow. What would Edd possibly need from him? He shrugged; as if he'd deny the cutie. He went back inside to slip on his silver high tops, then hurried down the sidewalk.

* * *

Christian, very impatient and plagued by his ADHD, was slowly losing patience as he waited on the swing set for Edd to show. He hadn't pegged the nerd as the type to make anyone wait. So what the hell was going on?

A guy not much older than Christian entered the park, and the younger let out a low whistle. The older was tall, and tan, wearing a tight black wife beater that showed off subtle muscle tone and strong arms. He had shaggy blond hair that shone in the sun, and sparkly blue eyes. _Wait,_ Christian wondered to himself, _how can I tell what color his eyes are? And how come I didn't notice him walking toward me the whole time I was raping him with my eyes?_

"Hey," he greeted. "Are you Christian?"

The younger blinked. "Uh, yeah. Do I know you?"

He shook his head. "No, but my friend Nat told me about you. You're cuter than I thought you'd be."

Christian blushed.

The stranger smirked. "I'm Taylor. Taylor Henson."

"Nice to meet you," Christian said politely.

"Do you want to go grab a coffee with me?" Taylor asked.

The younger smiled softly. "I was supposed to wait for someone, but they don't seem to be coming so I'd love to."

The older grinned, and held out his hand. Christian took it, and let Taylor pull him to his feet and lead him away.

* * *

Edd had just finished his homework, and was in the kitchen preparing snacks for Kevin, who'd be getting out of practice soon. As he was washing his hands, the doorbell rang. He grinned; Kevin was early.

"Just one minute!" he called.

Drying his hands on a nearby towel, he hurried to the door and flung it open. On the other side, however, was not the person he was expecting.

"Hey Double D," Christian greeted. "Where were you?"

"Pardon?" Edd asked, puzzled.

Christian dug the note out of his pocket, and handed it to Edd, the smaller scanning it with a confused expression. "I...didn't write this."

"What?" Christian asked.

"I did not write this," Edd clarified. "This looks like Kevin's handwriting, in fact."

Christian scoffed. "Little shit sent me on a wild goose chase. Oh well. When I was in the park, I met this college guy named Taylor. I guess those two wanted to set me up with him, because he said Nat sent him. We really hit it off though; we went for coffee and talked and he's really sweet. We're going out this weekend. Anyway, don't be too hard on them for lying. They helped me out. Tell Kevin I said 'thanks.'"

Edd nodded. "I will. See you tomorrow."

Christian waved, and turned to leave, hands in the pockets of his jeans. Edd closed the door, and crossed his arms. Kevin had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Not long after, Kevin knocked and entered Edd's house.

"Honey I'm home!" he called out.

Making his way into the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. Edd stood with one hand on his hip, the other holding up the note he'd given Christian; he was glaring at him, and Kevin knew he was busted.

"Sooooooo..." the redhead said nervously.

"Kevin Barr, you've really done it this time," Edd began. "I looked the other way when you broke one of Mother's prize vases, but faking a note in my name to get take revenge on Christian is a deplorable action. Your jealousy has really gotten the best of you, even after I vowed to only love you. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Kevin murmured, eyes on the scoff on his Converse. "I just wanted to set Christian up with someone."

"So he'd forget his affections for me?" Edd finished.

"Well, yeah, but..." One thing Kevin always took pride in was his ability to make up great stories. "I also know how hard it is to be gay and look for a relationship, and Nat is friends with Taylor so I figured it'd be cool to set them up. They're both pretty smart, and Nat knows Taylor likes the kind of look Christian has going on. Why not set them up?"

Edd smiled. "That's very sweet of you Kevin."

"That's just the kind of guy I am, babycakes. So, forgive me?"

Edd tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Only if you do something for me..."

Kevin's eyes widened. _What could Edd possibly have in store for him?_

* * *

Author's Note Part Deux: I have been working on an original work of mine: it's a gay romance. You always see boy-girl romances like The Notebook, The Fault In Our Stars, Titanic, etc. etc. But very seldom do you ever see a same-sex romance novel. Christian and Taylor are the protagonists and are the same here as they are in my book. So if you A) Enjoy my writing and B) Are interested in Christian and Taylor, I invite you to go over to my FictionPress (same Pen Name) and read it starting tomorrow. Please someone read it; I'm friends with a lot of Christians who don't want to read my lovely gay-ness and I need someone to read and help with editing. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.

(You guys thank Fomalhaut for making me get with the times and make a FictionPress haha)

Lastly, I just wanna take this second to say I love every single one of you who read, follow, fave, and review. You guys are the greatest and it always makes me smile when you leave your awesome reviews. In fact, reviewing gives me incentive to write more, so yeah, keep that in mind ;) Anyway, until next time! Fair winds! :)


	12. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm so happy no one tried to kill me in my absence. It was a loooong week. The first week of school began with three damn projects in three separate classes. I made it, though. Aw yuss.

If you haven't already...most of you haven't and that saddens me...go over to my Fictionpress (Fictionpress is a site nearly identical to this one and I'm there under the same pen name) and check out my original stories pleeeeeeease?

Phew! I probably would've had more stuff if my friend hadn't been distracting me with Netflix. Judge me all you want but Orange Is The New Black is amazing. Anyway, go read.

Chapter 10

"You're pure evil, you know that?" Kevin grumbled as he walked down the hall next to Edd and Nat.

"The quiet ones are the freaky ones," Nat told him. "I don't even know how he got me in this costume."

Edd, in the middle, was strutting along like the big man on campus. The jocks flanking him, however, felt like they should be in Neverland or something. Kevin was in a Tinker Bell costume and Nat was dressed as Wendy.

"I told you to trust me, Kevin," Edd said smugly. "Think of this as punishment. And I'm sorry to you, Nathan, for being dragged into this foolishness."

"To be honest, I'm kinda enjoying the nightgown," Nat said, twirling about. "It's so freeeeeee and prettyyyyyy."

"That says a lot about you, Bowie," Kevin pointed out, snickering.

The trio entered the cafeteria, Nat looking around for Rave. He wouldn't find Rave, though. Edd had texted him ahead of time warning him to steer clear of his gown-clad embarrassment for the day.

Edd was really enjoying his idea of punishment as he sat down with his three friends, Ed, Eddy, and Christian. The three stared Nat and Kevin in awe for a few seconds until falling into fits of laughter. Christian fell off his seat laughing.

"Do your routine," Edd said, smirking.

Nat and Kevin groaned. Edd didn't have anyway of making them do anything. Kevin was just whipped, and Nat just liked the outfit. Both of them were there by choice. And as they did pirouettes and pranced about, Kevin briefly wondered if sex was even worth it. Then he thought about Edd's flexibility, and he remembered why he's whipped.

When the two finished their dance, they sat on either side of Edd.

"Okay, what did they do?" Edd asked, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Usually you're not into revenge. That's my thing."

"The way I see it, Kevin only responds to humiliation," Edd explained. "So if this is the only way to make my message clear to him, this is how it shall be. And Nat was an accessory; he suffers too."

"Still not really suffering," Nat said. "This fabric is really breathable and soft."

"I wonder if you'll be singing the same tune in football practice," Edd said, smirking. "I pointed out to the coach what you'd be wearing today, and I assume you're aware that Coach Dickinson enjoys public embarrassment. He said he'd enjoy watching both of you do laps in dresses."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" "THIS WAS NOT THE DEAL!" "OUR LIVES ARE OVER!" "YOU SPAWN OF SATAN!"

Edd raised a hand to silence the screaming teens. "Hush, boys, what's done is done."

* * *

It was evening, and Edd opened his door to the sound of a soft knock. Kevin was standing there, back in his normal attire, looking unamused.

"That wasn't cool, man," Kevin said.

"Humiliation was the objective, Kevin," Edd said, reaching out to take his boyfriend's hand. "Maybe now you know never to go behind my back. I can handle myself, you know."

The jock nodded. "Message received. Now...I have the costume on me. I washed it before I came here so it would not only be clean but also shrink so it would fit you. How about we go find out why Peter Pan was young forever."

Edd's face went bright red. "Oh dear."

* * *

Nat and Rave were hanging out that evening. Nat was on the couch with Rave draped across his lap, and while the two had started out watching The Bourne Identity, they'd long since found more interest in each other's mouths than the movie.

When they heard a knock on the door, both groaned. Who could possibly be interrupting them right now?

Rave threw on a large hoodie to hide the tent in his shorts, and opened the front door.

"What do you guys want now?" Rave addressed his parents.

"We're going home," his dad explained. "Pack your bags. We're going to New York."

"When?" Rave asked, face pale.

His mom laid a hand on his shoulder. "Now."

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe, a cliffhanger. Aren't I a devil? I'll try to bring you multiple updates this week. Love you guys! :)


	13. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I recently drew a cute cartoon of Christian and Taylor and if you wanna see it, go to Fictionpress and read Let Me Breathe (if you recall, that is my Christian x Taylor story) The cartoon is the cover :) Again, that's Let Me Breathe by AriRunner9523 GO READ IT :D On that topic, there's OC love in this chapter. Don't like it, take it up with the complaints department *points to my butt* ;)

(Also I'd like to point out that in this story Taylor's older, but in my original story, they're the same age. I don't know how or why it ended up this way, but it did and I have no regrets.)

Also, I know Edd was pretty devious in the last chapter, but you have to admit it, in the show he can sometimes get pretty naughty *waggles eyebrows* Hahaha

ARI WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU UPDATED TWO DAYS IN A ROW!

Hehe I know :3 Love me!

Chapter 11

"I can't leave," Rave argued, standing tall before his parents.

"Don't argue, darling, you're our son and you will do as we say," Melinda scolded.

Nat, who'd been eavesdropping, came to Rave's side. The actor slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, Nat's arm rubbing his back.

"I'm not leaving," Rave said firmly. "I'm happy here. With Nat. And I won't let you ruin that."

Nat blushed, and grinned at the other. "And Rave being happy is pretty rare, trust me."

"Nonsense," Jarrod said gruffly. "You're our son. You'll be happy with us. Please."

"I was just fine without you," Rave pointed out.

Jarrod growled, and lunged forward to grab his son's wrist. Nat pushed Rave back, the taller stumbling as he watched the teal head push his father sideways. Jarrod fell, and glared at Nat.

"Stay out of my way, you fucking cunt," he spat.

Nat stood in front his boyfriend. "Fuck you! I'm not moving until you're out of my sight."

"He's my son!"

"He's the love of my life. I won't let you take him."

Rave's eyes widened, and he took a step forward to wrap his arms around Nat, nose nuzzling the nape of the shorter's neck.

"You aren't welcome here," Rave whispered. "Get out of my house. Now."

"Not without you," Melinda said, tears ready to spill from her eyes. "Please, James."

"You can leave peacefully or the police can escort you out," Rave threatened.

The pair sighed and made their way out of the apartment. Once they were alone, Nat turned around in Rave's hold and held him tightly against him. The actor inhaled his love's scent, planting it firmly in his memory.

"Rave," Nat said softly.

Rave pulled back to look him in the face, and received a soft kiss on the lips. Nat smiled, and said, "I'm so in love with you."

"Same here," the actor said, returning the smile and pressing their foreheads together. "I'll make you a huge stack of waffles."

"YOU ALWAYS KNOW JUST WHAT TO SAY!"

* * *

"You're so damn smart. It's not even fair."

Christian and Taylor were sitting on Christian's couch. He'd agreed to help the blond with his college-level math.

Taylor scratched the back of his neck. "Can't believe I'm asking a high schooler for tutoring."

Christian elbowed him. "Quit griping. You're a college freshman. We're only about a year apart."

The blond shrugged, a smirked at his boyfriend. "Study break?"

Taylor leaned over and began to suck on Christian's earlobe, causing the ravenette shiver. He pushed the older back. "We've had like four study breaks."

"So?"

"You're not even half-done with this assignment and it's getting a bit late."

"Fine," Taylor grumbled. Then he grinned slyly. "If..."

Christian arched an eyebrow. "What...?"

"I'll solve the problems, and for each right answer, you take off an article of clothing. I get it wrong, I'll take one off."

Christian chuckled. "You're on, baby."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Christian was down to his pants and boxers, and Taylor was buck naked.

"I'm not so good at this," Taylor said.

Christian didn't answer. He was busy hungrily eyeing Taylor's nude body.

The older noticed, and leaned in so close that their lips were sitting right on top of each other. "My eyes are up here, Kitten."

Christian blushed at his nickname. "Maybe we should take a study break."

Taylor smirked, and leaned back. "Nah. Like you said, we gotta get this done."

The younger's mouth fell open in offense. "We're almost done anyway."

"Almost done is not finished," Taylor said, watching Christian pout with a teasing grin on his face. "Quit being cute."

Christian chuckled. "Cute is not something you can turn off."

"You're just not trying hard enough. Those big fucking eyes make it hard to do anything."

Christian leaned in and batted his eyes. "These big fucking eyes? These ones right here?"

Christian felt his back hit the cushions and the weight of Taylor's body on his hips.

"Goddamn you, fucking minx," Taylor hissed, leaning down to connect their mouths.

The ravenette moaned into the kiss, feeling the blond's tongue invade his mouth. Just as Christian was about to push his pants down, the front door opened. His dad stepped into house, and all three inhabitants froze in place.

"H-hey Dad," Christian said nervously. "H-how was, um, your day?"

Donald Cunningham Jr. was normally a pretty calm dude. Went to work, came home, watched TV, etc. Today, though? Today was one of those days where he just really needed a drink. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and hurried up to his room.

"Oh hell," Christian sighed.

* * *

Author's Note Part Deux: Well that happened... Anyway, someone give me some ideas of some stuff to do with this story. I have the ending, but I'm not sure what to do until then. Slide me a review or a PM and drop some ideas on me, yeah? If you need me, I'll be watching Soul Eater :)


	14. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Oh jeez guys I just suck. Now, before you eat me, know that I was going to update today but I let my friend borrow my flash drive. Oops. Fret not, though, because I'll update either tomorrow or Wednesday. So no need to eat my friend either, yeah? Maybe a double update will make you feel better. Come on, give me a hug. You know you want to. Just wrap your arms around the screen. Yeaaaah, that's great shit right there. Wow, you smell nice. Is that your natural scent?

Anyway, if you haven't already, go check out my profile on Fictionpress (REMINDER: Fictionpress is an identical site in which you find original stuff and ends in .com instead of .net. Look me up I'm under the same name) You'll find my original works, including Let Me Breathe, which is my Christian x Taylor story. Like those OCs? Then why aren't you reading their story? Jeez Louise, man.

I've noticed some of you have added me on Facebook. Don't be offended if I don't talk to you. I never message anyone first because I'm introverted and like to be alone. But if you message me, there's an 80% chance I'll message you back! :)

Alright, that does it for this little note. Fair winds, readers! Have a good Monday...or Tuesday?... Wherever you guys are and whatever the fuck time it is I don't know. OKAY BYE.


	15. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Fomalhaut gave me an idea! ...An idea you might hate me for, but an idea nonetheless mwahahaha. Let's do dis ladies and gents!

Chapter 12

Edd was in the library with Christian before school. They were researching for an Honors Bio assignment, yet Edd was far away from his work. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He tapped his pencil against the paper absentmindedly.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Christian snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. "Hey Double Dainty-Fingers. Eyes on the prize."

Blushing, Edd hid his hands in his pockets and glared. "I am not dainty."

He laughed. "I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

Just as Edd was about to retort, they heard a commotion making its way down the hall. They turned their heads, trying to see out the door.

"What do you suppose is going on out there?" Edd inquired.

Christian shrugged. "Maybe it's a fight. Wanna go run a betting pool?"

"Hardly," Edd said, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. "Gambling is wrong and you know it."

The silver-eyed boy scoffed. "I see nothing wrong with making a quick fortune. Come on, Double Debbie Downer, let's go check it out."

The nerd rolled his eyes, but followed Christian anyway. The ruckus grew louder as they left the library, and the pair noticed Kevin and Nat, shirtless, running down the hall.

"PARTY TONIGHT!" Kevin bellowed. "BETTER BE THERE, YOU PANSY ASSES!"

"B-Y-O-B!" Nat added. "BRING YOUR OWN BOTTLE. LET'S TEAR SHIT UP! WHOOOOO!"

Christian gripped his stomach as he guffawed, and Edd just crossed his arms and shook his head disapproving-parent-style. Unfortunately, Kevin noticed him, and scooped him up, draping the small boy over his shoulder like a fireman and continuing to run. Christian laughed so hard he nearly fell down, and ran after them in a half-hearted attempt to help Edd.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT!" Kevin continued to yell.

"KEVIN BARR YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Edd screamed.

Nat and Christian just followed, trying not to pee themselves with their laughing.

* * *

"Kevin, I can think of a menagerie of reasons why this is not a good idea," Edd reasoned as he followed Kevin about his house.

The redhead was getting things ready for his party. Normally, Edd wouldn't have his panties in a twist about a mere party. This party, though, had alcohol. And alcohol leads to bad, bad things. A concept Edd would become familiar with soon enough.

"If you're so worried, then go home, babe," Kevin said, smirking over his shoulder at the twitchy nerd. "You're not obligated to be here. We're not handcuffed together."

Edd grinned. "'Obligated.' I see you've been keeping up with the Word of the Day calendar I got you." He leaned up and kissed the jock's cheek.

Kevin blushed. "Yeah well... I just like it when you smile at me like you're proud."

"I'll just stay and supervise you then. If you enjoy my proud smile, you'll _love_ my disappointed frown."

The jock sneered. "Fuck you, Mom, I don't need a babysitter. I can handle myself."

"Marie's party?"

"That was an accident."

"Rolf's party?"

"Nat slipped me something."

"Austin's party?"

"That horse was already there."

"Ava's party?"

"You got some great sex that night. Don't bitch."

"Nazz's party?"

"That wasn't what it looked like, I told you."

"My point, Kevin, is that your history with parties is not a nice one."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't drink. I promise."

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

And just like Kevin promised, he didn't get drunk. Edd did.

He was up on the kitchen table, drink in hand, shirt off, swaying his hips to a Beyonce song. Kevin stood to the side, one hand on his hip.

"Edd, what are you doing?" he asked.

When Edd turned to explain himself, he swayed and fell right into Kevin's arms. "It's a party, baby-kitten-schnookums. I'm having fun times."

"Edd, you're drunk, let's get you home," Kevin said, turning toward the front door.

"Why don't you cut the cord, Mom?" Edd slurred. "I'm having fun."

"You're not made for fun, Edd. You're supposed to be the mature one."

Even in his inebriated state, that offended Edd. He could be the fun one. Why not? He pushed himself out of Kevin's grip, landing on the floor below with a groan. Without missing a beat, he stood up and stuck his finger in Kevin's face.

"Now you listen here you...you listen...here listen." Edd shook his head and tried again. "I'm really fun. Really, really fun. Like, watch me. Watch this shit."

He stumbled away, spotting Christian on the couch sitting on his boyfriend Taylor's lap.

"Christian!" Edd slurred, swaying too and fro. "Don't you think I'm fun?"

A black eyebrow cocked. "Sure? Uh, Edd, you're really drunk man. You should have Kevin take you home."

"What, you too? Why don't you just shut up?"

He stumbled forward and smashed his lips to Christian's. The stunned boy's eyes widened as he froze under the nerd. The shock had rendered him motionless. Taylor was also motionless, stuck between pulling his boyfriend away and fucking up the nerd's face. But, like Christian, he was too shocked to do anything.

Edd fell back, separating their lips as he bent over the arm of the couch and vomited all over the carpet. Kevin sighed; this was not the kind of party he had in mind.

* * *

Edd sat on his couch the next morning, a cup of chamomile tea in hand, eyes wincing at every movement in the room. Kevin sat across from him in the arm chair, arms crossed, looking none too pleased.

"That was some stunt you pulled, Edd," Kevin grumbled. "Worse than what happened with the horse."

Edd chewed at his lip. "Well you pretty much did the same thing at Nazz's party, so I guess we're even."

"Did I kiss someone who had a crush on me who also has a boyfriend of their own?" Kevin asked.

"Not exactly."

"Did I fall over the side of your couch and barf all over the carpet and then leave you to figure out what the hell to do with the fucking stain?"

"No."

"And did I ruin your fucking carpet and cause your dad to ground you for a month?"

"No."

"Are we even?"

"I want to say no."

"Let me know when you think of a way to make it up to me. I'm going home to serve out my fucking sentence. Have fun with your goddamn headache."

Edd watched as he stormed out the front door, a couple picture frames rattling as the door was slammed. The nerd winced as the action tore at his pounding skull.

"I really messed up," Edd whispered to himself.

* * *

Author's Note Part Deux: Ouch, my heart. I hate writing sadness and conflict. Poor Edd making bad decisions. Still...wasn't my drunk Edd funny? XD


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kevin sighed, sitting on the bench in the locker room at the end of football practice. He and Edd hadn't spoken in a week, and he was worried that he'd been too hard on him. Sure Edd kissed another guy and ruined the carpet, getting him grounded, but Kevin had done a ton of shit too and Edd always forgave him. He chuckled to himself; he always did tell the nerd to live a little.

Looking back on that night, he's not even sure how Edd ended up drunk. It's definitely not in his character to get shit-faced. Maybe there's more to this than I realized, he thought.

He walked home, his motorcycle taken away for the month. Stopping in front of his house, he glanced over his shoulder at Edd's. Maybe he should go over there. But what if Edd doesn't want to see him?

"I'll give it another day," Kevin mumbled to himself.

He unlocked the door and made his way into his house, stopping dead in his tracks. The stain on the carpet was gone, replaced by a scent of jasmine, and the rest of the house was pristine as well. And standing in the middle of the room, looking at his shoes, was Edd. The boy looked up at him with the innocent eyes and Kevin melted, grinning and pulling his boyfriend into his arms. He inhaled his scent and savored his warmth, never wanting to be separated for that long ever again.

"Uh, Kevin?" came the strained voice of Edd. "You're crushing me. If you do not release me, I may asphyxiate to death."

"Sorry!" the redhead squeaked as he took a step back from the nerd, who proceeded to take in deep breaths.

Edd sat on the couch. "No, I'm sorry. For everything. And I hope this makes up for it."

Kevin shook his head, sitting beside the boy. "How did you even end up drinking? That's really out-of-character for you."

"I overheard Nathan say I'm not fun," the nerd whispered. "I wanted to prove I am."

The redhead pulled Edd into his chest. "Baby, you don't need to prove anything to anyone. Besides, I know you're fun." He lowered his head to nip at the skin of the ravenette's neck. "Especially in the bedroom."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Edd sighed. "There you go again. Thinking with your penis. Sometimes I believe that is where your brain is located."

"What can I say?" Kevin chuckled. "I haven't been able to put my hands on you for an entire week. It's been hell. Worse than when you went to science camp, because this time I could've swallowed my pride and gone to you."

"I wouldn't have deserved it," Edd said, nuzzling Kevin's neck. "Just like I don't deserve you."

"Oh please. Look at all you did here. It's me who doesn't deserve you."

Edd grinned, and stood up. "Now, as much as I'd like to stay and give myself to you, I have somewhere to be. More amends to make. But I'll be back. Go keep the bed warm."

He bent and placed a lingering kiss on Kevin's lips, then left the house. The redhead touched his fingers to his lips, savoring the Edd's sweet, familiar taste. He got up and ran to the door, hoping to catch the boy before he got too far.

"Edd!" he yelled, spotting the boy walking up the sidewalk. "I love you!"

Edd stopped and turned, throwing the redhead a smile. "I love you too, Kevin."

* * *

Christian opened his door, surprised to find a box of donuts with a note attached. It was an apology from Edd, and boy, does he know the way to a man's heart. His mouth watered at the sight of those donuts bathed in multiple flavors of icing. And, _holy shit_, is that custard oozing out of them? Hello, diabetes.

* * *

Taylor hadn't expected an e-mail of apology from Eddward Vincent. He hadn't expected word from anyone in Peach Creek. He'd ignored Christian's calls in the hopes that he could shut him out. Christian obviously still liked that nerd.

Then came the invite to the hotel in the city to make amends. And what came next he really didn't expect.

He stepped into the hotel room, and dropped everything he'd been holding. Christian was naked except for a pair of dark red underwear and thigh-high fishnet tights. His mouth immediately went dry.

"Hey big boy," Christian said in a sultry voice. "You come here often?"

Mouth met mouth, chest met chest, and neighbors met discomfort at the obnoxiously loud keens of Christian Cunningham as the two made love into the night.

"Oh God!" Christian screamed. "Yes!"

* * *

"Oh God," Kevin groaned. "Yes."

"There?" Edd asked, moving his hands.

"Fuck yeah, right there."

Edd moved his hands further down, eliciting more throaty moans from Kevin.

"You've got magic hands, baby."

Edd rolled his eyes. "It's just a back massage Kevin. Stop making lewd noises."

Kevin laid on his stomach shirtless with Edd straddling his legs, giving him the best back massage ever. It wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind for when Edd came home, but he couldn't complain, especially since he'd really been killing himself at football practice to try and forget his relationship woes.

"You're so good, though," Kevin hummed.

The two jumped up when the front door opened and Neil Barr entered. He took immediate notice of his shirtless son and boyfriend on the couch looking guilty.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly. "You know you're grounded son?"

"I came here of my own accord, sir," Edd piped up. "I got the stain out of the carpet, and cleaned the entire house as a way of apologizing for what I did. I was also hoping you'd reduce the sentence of Kevin's grounding."

Neil took note of the spotless household, and nodded. "Yeah alright. One more week."

He yawned and went upstairs, and Kevin smiled at Edd.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Kevin asked.

"Too many times to count," Edd giggled.

"And I'll never stop telling you for as long as I live."


	17. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This chapter will be the ending of Believe In Me. Now that I've started The Cat's Meow and Eddward Vincent, along with my original Let Me Breathe which has reached Chapter 7 over on Fictionpress *cough* Go read it fuckers *cough cough* I don't think I have the patience to try and keep up with four stories and my schoolwork.

Also, I don't think there will be a third installment. Writing marriage life is boring and if I get bored with it I'll end it too swiftly or abandon it altogether.

It's for your own good, guys. Soooooooo here's the adorable ending of Believe In Me: A Like I Care Story. I LOVE YOU ALL.

* * *

Chapter 14

A few months later, the school was buzzing about the startup of baseball season and its yearly ritual: the annual season opener assembly.

Each year, the baseball players, if they have one, choose a special someone to give their jersey to. It's a very cute ritual, one that Kevin, Nat, and newcomer Christian plan to take advantage of.

"Rolf, who will you be giving your jersey to?" Nazz, who was emceeing, asked.

The foreigner stepped forward to the microphone. "Rolf chooses to bestow his uniform of the ball of bases to Ms. Haller, my science teacher."

The students snickered and said teacher paled.

Nazz's eyes widened, and she stepped up to remedy the situation. "Uh, dude, you can't give your jersey to a teacher. That's, like, illegal and stuff."

Rolf shrugged. "The chickens peck the weak, as Nana says. Rolf shall give his jersey to trendy Nazz-girl!"

Nazz, who'd gotten like four already, just sighed and held out her hand, muttering a "goddamnit" under her breath.

The cheerleader, now stuffed into five jerseys, came back to the mic. "Alright, newcomer Christian Cunningham! Who will you be giving your jersey to?"

Christian stepped up and looked over the crowd. "Um, is Taylor Henson out there? Did he make it?"

The students looked at each other, wondering who he was talking about, until a blond-haired model-looking motherfucker stepped into view and all the girls' mouths fell open.

"Ah, there you are," Christian said, grinning. "Get that fine ass up here."

"AHEM!" the principal cleared his throat loudly.

"Get that fine sassafras up here! That's what I said! Quote me on it!"

The principal just smirked.

Taylor stepped up onto the stage, and Christian took his hand.

"I'm allowed to give my jersey to him right?" the ravenette asked. "He doesn't go here."

Nazz looked at the principal, who shrugged. "I guess it's fine, dude. As long as he's not, like, over twenty-one."

"He's nineteen and in college," Christian said.

Nazz nodded. "Yeah, that's alright."

Christian faced the mic. "Alright then! In that case, I'm giving my jersey to my boyfriend, Taylor Henson."

The room cheered as Taylor slipped on the jersey, and the blond leaned in to steal a kiss before he left the stage.

"Aren't they cute!" Nazz said, taking the mic. "Get out your bras, ladies, because next up is Nat Goldberg!"

Everyone cheered, mostly girls it seemed, because Nat was like a rockstar. An incredibly gay rockstar, but hey, girls eat that shit up. (Yeah we do can I get a hell yeah!)

"What up, what up Peach Creek High School!" Nat bellowed into the mic, receiving another round of cheers. "Don't let Rave escape now! He's probably trying to sneak out the door as we speak!"

Rave, who'd been sinking down in the bleachers, decided to bite the bullet. He got up and walked down the steps, making sure to take his time.

"That's right, baby," Nat said. "Surrender to the King. Like you do every night."

The actor's mouth fell open, and he ran the rest of the way to the platform so he could backhand his idiot boyfriend. "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL YOU MORON!"

Nat responded with a gurgle from his position on the floor. Rave shook his head, he must have backhanded him a bit too hard.

"Oh, just give me the damn jersey," Rave muttered, putting it on and then dragging the teal head away.

The blond cheerleader returned to the mic, grinning at the two. "Well, uh, that was a show. Alright, now, last but not least, the hot to trot captain himself, Kevin Barr! And I think we all know who gets his jersey, right Double D!"

Everyone roared with applause, students patting the nerd on the back as he made his way to the platform. Once there, he stood face-to-face with his one and only.

Kevin grabbed the mic. "Of course, I'll be giving my jersey to the love of my life."

The crowd awww'd, and Edd put the jersey on, which fit him like a dress.

"That's not all, though," Kevin said, grinning.

The ravenette blinked. "It's not? What else is there to do?"

The redhead reached into his back pocket. "This."

He dropped to one knee, the sound of his knee hitting the floor and a black velvet box opening making the student body lean in.

"Eddward Marion Vincent," Kevin began. "Before we fell in love, I didn't know who I was or where I was going, but you gave me a purpose. You gave me something to fall back on, you gave me the greatest gift anyone could get. Something I didn't even deserve; your heart. Please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Edd, shocked that he was doing this now, dropped to his knees in front of the jock. "Of course!"

The crowd again roared as Kevin placed the ring on Edd's finger, and the two embraced, holding each other tightly. The lovers were frozen in time as everything around them continued to move, and that was okay, because neither of them had anywhere they'd rather be anyway.

What Edd wanted to say, though, was that before he fell in love with Kevin, he was fine with being invisible.

Now, he's come to like the attention.

* * *

Author's Note Part Deux: See what I did there ^ That was in the Like I Care summary! It was a roundabout! Come on high five! No? Okay :P

Anyway, well that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you still need your fix, I have a bunch of other fics around here, including my current projects, Eddward Vincent (M) and my Nave story The Cat's Meow (T).

Also, as always, I'll be whoring out my Fictionpress as well. Head on over to (I go by the same name: AriRunner9523. Come on, be a pal and go support my stories they don't get much love ;-;) for my original works. I have a few of those. There's Let Me Breathe, for you yaoi lovers who got attached to Christian and Taylor, and a few others I'm uploading such as Evelyn Angelus, which is about the adventures of a vampire slayer with an extraordinary power (this would've been a published novel if I weren't poorer than dirt, damn blood-sucking publishing company). Most of my stories are action, if that's your fancy. Have fun, then!

See you guys later! And uh, I fucking love you all! Even you, guy decapitating babies in the corner. Even you.


End file.
